Children of The Corn featuring Miley Cyrus
by SamluvsNJJ
Summary: What if Miley Cyrus ended up in Gatlin?
1. Chapter 1

Cornfields, a worn road, and a bright blue sky, that was all Miley had to look at for the last two hours. She had been driving to Texas, for her family reunion. Miley had wanted to avoid the highway, so she took the back roads surrounded by miles of corn. Miley sighed and switched the station on the radio. There was only fuzzy stations and christian stations, so Miley pops a cd into her cd player.

Miley's POV Why did I have to drink that huge bottle of water. Now I had to go to the bathroom. Looking at the old map I had, I saw the next town was twenty miles from here. Seeing a sign on the side of the road that said Gatlin I felt skeptical. Should I go to this random town to use the restroom. My bladder decided for me I'm going to Gatlin.

Miley pulled up to a tiny run down building on the side of the road. she hopped out of her vehicle. An older man appeared out from under a beat up pickup. He was wearing a light blue jumpsuit that had multiple oils stains on it. "Aint got no gas." He said rather impolitely, gesturing to the message painted on one of the dirty windows. "Uh", Miley replied uncertainly. "That's okay, I need to use your bathroom." "It's for payin customers only." He said turning his attention to his tool box and pulling out a wrench. "So you're saying I can't use the restroom , because I haven't bought the gas that you don't have?" The man smiled at Miley, he was missing a few teeth. "That sounds about right. Have a nice day miss." He said returning back to the truck. "Can you at least give me directions to the nearest town, so I can find a restroom there?, Miley asks warily. "Okay", he said gesturing toward the road. "Now take this road , for about twenty miles, just go straight. That should get you to Hemingford." "What about Gatlin?, Miley asked.

"Gatlin?"

"Yeah, I've been seeing signs for it. Wouldn't it be closer than Hemingford?", Miley explains. "Gatlin is a different kind of town. They got this religion see? Not very friendly down there, they're not too fond of strangers." He paused slightly, a nervous smile on his face. "You'd be better off just going to Hemignford, believe me." "Okay thanks", Miley faked a smile and got in her car. Miley came up to two signs. One said Hemignford and the other said Gatlin six miles south. The signs before had said Gatlin eight miles north. "That's weird", Miley stated. Miley turned and continued to make her way to Hemingford. Moments later however, she found herself lost, on a dirt road, and by the looks of it were now in the center of the cornfield. A few right turns later she managed to find herself back on the road, in front of the gas station.

Miley's POV Guess I'm stopping in Gatlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV The town of Gatlin appeared to be a pretty strange place. First of all, there were no cars anywhere, and I saw nobody on the streets. "Oh look at my huge welcoming party", I say sarcastically.

Miley pulled in front of a run down building that was some type of cafe and got out of the car quickly.

Miley's POV The building like the streets was deserted. It was dark in the cafe and very dusty. Amongst the dirt and dust, several dried stalks of corn lay around the restaurant. Gross. After I got out of the restroom I saw kids in my car. "Oh crap"I say as I see them. I run out screaming, "Hey! Hey!", and flail my arms. Once I got out of there they had run off. I'm getting out of this town. Once I was almost out of this town I passed a big tan house. Seeing the door open I knew someone had to be in there. Wanting to find out what was going on in this creepy town I decided to go check it out. In one room there was a little girl. when I first saw her I jumped. "Hi", I said. Crouching down by her I asked "What's your name?" "Sarah", the little blonde girl replied. "Oh, Sarah. That's a beautiful name", I told her. "My name's Miley",I tell Sarah and smile. "Do you live here?", I ask her nicely. Sarah shakes her head. "Are your mommy and daddy around?", I question. "They're in the cornfield", she answers. "Oh what are they doing there?", I ask her. "All the grownups are there", Sarah says. "Are they working or having a meeting?", I ask. "No", Sarah replys while shaking her head,"Isaac put them there." "Who's Isaac?", I ask. Sarah doesn't answer. "You can tell me", I tell her sweetly. "Our leader", Sarah says softly. "Leader of what?", I ask. "Everybody", Sarah answers. "Can you take me to Isaac?", I ask. "Nuh uh", she says quickly. "Why not?", I question. "He's scary", Sarah tells me. "what were you doing here all by yourself just playing records?", I ask nicely while glancing over at an old dusty record player. " Drawing", Sarah says. "Drawing, what's so secret about drawing?", I ask Sarah. "Not suppose to", Sarah replys. "You're not supposed to draw?", I ask shocked. Sarah nods. "Who says Isaac?", I question. Sarah shakes her head, "Malachai", Sarah explains. "Malachai", I repeat the name. "Well I'll tell you what. Why don't you draw me a picture? We won't tell Isaac or Malachai or anybody", I say and smile. "How does that sound?", I ask. A smile spreads across Sarah's face. "okay", she says happily. 


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's POV I'm trying ot be nice. I have to leave soon though. Something about this town is way off.

"What'd you draw?", Miley asks Sarah. "You", the little girl replys. "Can I see?", Miley asks sweetly. Staring in horror at the picture Miley asks, "What is this?", in a shocked voice.

Miley's POV A picture of children outside this house with axes and a bunch of other weapons. Looking out the window I see no one there. As I hear someone enter through the front door Iam terrified. "Sarah we have to leave", I say quickly and quietly. "I can't", Sarah tells me. Not wanting to leave her to face whatever horror is coming up those stairs I hesitate. Regaining my senses I quickly climb out of the window and jump down from way too high. Even though i injured my ankle I try to get up and run. A kid who looks to be younger than me barges out the door of the house. The first thing I notice is his fiery red hair. "Who are you? What do you want?", I ask in terror. "We want to give you peace", he says. My shock melts away and I take off running. "Seize her!", the boy yells.

Miley runs through town. As Miley runs tears stream down her face. Miley has to stop, because she cannot breathe. She's running out of breath from running way too much.

Miley's POV "Psst!", I hear. Looking at the house beside me I'm scared. "I know a place to hide, but we gotta hurry", a little boy says running out of the house. "Who are you?", I ask him. "Job come on", he says and grabs my hand. Before he pulls me away I glance back and see kids running, still chasing after me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for all your reviews (: I've already written chapter 5 but I'm not sure what should happen in this story next.

Miley's POV Job opens a white cellar door and I follow him down into some kind of basement. As I followed him slowly he must have noticed how terrified I was. "Hey don't be a scaredy cat it's only me and Sarah Job says. "Sarah?", I ask. "Yeah my sister", Job says and sits do wn beside Sarah on a bed. Wow. That's the same little girl from earlier. "Hi Miley", Sarah says to me. "Isn't this neat my dad built it for when the communists launch the first strike", Job tells me explaining the room we're in. "I don't think we have to worry about the communists Job", I explain. "Don't worry nobody knows about this place it's secret", Job says. "Those guys friends of yours?", I ask Job. "No way they listen to Isaac and Malachai", Job says. "Who the heck are Isaac and Malachai?", I ask with a hint of annoyance in my voice. "Isaac started the whole thing if he hadn't of come this would never of happened but when he was young he was a preacher so everybody believed him they thought he had great spirit", Job explains. I give him a strange look. "I thought he was weird huh Sarah?", Job says glancing at his sister then back at me. Sarah nods. As I smile at Job I just pray to God that I won't die here in this town of Gatlin Nebraska. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not have the next chapter wrote yet but I'll have it on here asap (:

Miley's POV

"When my dad wouldn't get up I ran from Hanson's to get officer Hotchcis but I was too late", Job tells me. "Why what happened to him?", I question Job. "He got away that time then he went down to the barn after her talked to the minister", Job says. "The minister? What happened to the minister?", I ask as I sit down on the bed beside Job. "Malachai", Job says glumly. "Where are Isaac and Malachai?", I ask the two kids. "In the cornfield", Sarah answers my question. "You sure?", I ask. "Of course I'm sure. I followed em just like I followed you", Job says truthfully. "Show me", I say wanting to know what's happening in this town. "Okay", Sarah says. "Come on lets go", I say standing up. "Okay", Job says and follows me. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Behold, a dream did come to me in the night and the lord did show all this to me", Isaac notified. "Praise God. Praise the Lord.", the children chant. "What has the Lord commanded?", Malachai asks. "In the dream the Lord did come to me and he was a shape. It was he who walks behind the rows", Isaac described.

Miley's POV As we crawl through the corn I hear a kid saying "and I did fall on my knees and hide my eyes less the fiercness of his face strike me dead, and he told me all that has since happened. He said Joseph has taken his things and fled this happy place, because the worship of me is no more upon him , so take you his life and spill his blood." While he was still talking Job asked "He did?" "Yeah", Sarah replys. "But let not the flesh pollute the corn cast him instead upon the rows", the boy says. "And so it was done Joseph the betrayer was cast out", I hear the redhead I saw earlier explain. "He who walks behind the rows did say I will send a girl amongst you and you must make her a believer", the boy said talking about me. "Lets get outta here", Job whispers and we start to back away. Just then the boy spots us. 


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly the two kids and the burnette stand up."Come here Miley", Isaac says. "How do you know my name?", Miley sputters. "That doesn't matter. Come here.", Isaac dictates.

Miley's POV Job looked at Isaac and then to his left at me. He looked worried. Walking toward the boy I realize I don't even know who he is. Turning around I go towards Job. Looking into his eyes I ask him "Is that Isaac?" "Yeah", Job says and gulps. Slowly I turn away from Job and walk toward Isaac.

"What do you want?", Miley asks scared.  
"For you to stay with us", Isaac says sweetly.

Miley's POV Not wanting to know what happens if you say no to these kids I say "Okay."

"Malachai, show Miley where she'll be staying", Isaac orders. Malachai starts to protest ,but does not.

Miley's POV The walk to the house was long and agonizing. "Could I stay with Job and Sarah?", I ask Malachai. Malachai turns around and looks shocked. "No, girls stay with other girls and this is the house you're staying in", Malachai gives me the terrible news. "Oh", is all I can manage to reply. We walk into a house and Malachai leads me through a living room,through a hallway and into a room. This is beyond creepy. "This is where you'll be staying", Malachai says. "You don't have to work tonight ,but tomorrow you'll be given chores to do", Malachai tells me. This town is absolutely crazy. As soon as Malachai leaves the room I plop down on the bed and cry my eyes out. This is worse than a nightmare. All I want is to go home. Waking up to a pitch black room a few hours later I think that what happened yesterday was a dream. That is until a girl came into the bedroom. 


	8. Chapter 8

Again thanks to those who have been reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it (:

"Who are you?", the burnette asks sitting up in the bed. "My name's Ruth", the dirty blonde replys. ,"We have to go", Ruth tells Miley. Miley gets up out of the bed and groggily walks to Ruth "Where are we going?", she questions. "The church", Ruth answers.

Miley's POV Of course I wonder why we are going to the church ,but I do not ask. I just follow Ruth.

All the children file into the church and sit down in the pew. Miley sat down second from the front, plopping down on the wooden seat. Isaac , who is standing behind a podium says," Miley come here please." Miley obeys and awkwardly walks up to the podium. "When is your birthday?", Isaac asks her. "November twenty third nineteen ninty four", Miley informs him. Isaac writes this down in a book he has on the podium. Before Isaac even notices Miley snatches up the book.

Miley's POV Reading the dates I realize all these kids died on their nineteenth birthday. Also the children's original names were changed to Biblical ones. My jaw drops. "Give that back to me Rebekah", Isaac whines. Handing the book back to Isaac I avoid eye contact. "What did you just call me?", I ask realizing what Isaac had said. "You shall go by the name Rebekah now my dear", Isaac gives me the shocking news. "You may go sit down now", Isaac tells me. Glumy I go and sit down on a pew. A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes hands a boy a knife and he cut a cross onto himself and his blood spills into a bowl he is holding.

Diana takes the bowl and hands it to Isaac. He dips his pen in it and writes in a book. "And now the blood of Amos will be shared", Diana says and goes to put the bowl to her mouth. "Stop it! Stop it. ", Rebekah yells. "What's going on here?", she asks walking up to Amos and Diana. "My passage. It's my birthday", Amos explains. "Silence your presence does profane this holy place", Diana yells at Rebekah. "It's as it should be. It's as it is written", Amos tells Rebekah. "Written where?", picks up a Bible off the podium and flips through it, there are things crossed out and written into it. "What in this? Are you rewriting the whole thing or just the parts that suit your needs?", Rebekah asks warily. Everyone gasps. "I'm sorry. I just didn't understand what you were doing", Rebekah lies. "What should we do to her?", Malachai asks standing up. "Take her back to the house", Isaac answers. "But she is obviously a nonbeliever", Malachai shouts. "Question me not Malachai. I act according to his will.", Isaac hisses. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you guys for your constant reviews. They make me smile :D Do you have any suggestions for what could happen next? (:

Rebekah's POV

After Malachai took me to the house he led me into my room which was odd. As he shut the bedroom door and came toward me I was terrified. "Please don't hurt me", I begged. As I said it he backed up a little bit , but then came toward me again. Slamming my eyes shut in fear I only felt his fist slam into my face. I do not open my eyes until I hear the door shut. My face stings and I feel it with my hand. Great it's already swelling. Laying on my bed I fight the urge to cry my eyes out.

Rebekah couldn't cry;She wouldn't let herself be a wreck. She had to get through this.

Rebekah's POV Hearing tapping at the window I sit up in my new bed. Slowly I creep up to the window and open it. Job pops up and says "Hey." "geeze you scared me Job", I say after I jumped about ten feet into the air. "Sorry", Job sighs. "It's alright", I say and smile. "Can I come in?", Job asks. "Yes", I say nodding. As soon I see Job's face by the moonlight I immediately start bawling. "Miley what's wrong?", Job asks concerned. When I say nothing he says "Please don't cry." "Are you okay?", Job questions. Sadly I sit down on my bed. "Come on you can tell me Miley. It'll be okay.", Job says sitting down on the bed his face now across from mine. "Malachai hit me", I say bluntly. "What!", Job exclaims. "Shh. You're not supposed to be in here you know.", I inform him trying to change the subject. "He can't do that to you", Job says angrily. "You can't tell anyone Job. He won't do it again. Okay?", I tell him. Knowing someone will see the bruise I panick. "they'll be able to see my bruise", I tell Job. "What are we going to do?", Job asks me. Right after he asks a thought froms in my mind. There's makeup in my suitcase which is in the trunk of my car.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews and I'll be sure to make my chapters longer from now on (:

"I have makeup in my car", Rebekah explains to Job. The burnette teenager and the eight year old boy sneak out of the window and make their way to the car. The car is still parked at Job and Sarah's old house. Once they make it to the house Rebekah unlocks the trunk and opens it. There is nothing inside the trunk. "Well, let's go back", Rebekah says in the most depressing voice anyone could ever hear. Once they get back Job asks "What will you do now?" "I have no clue", Rebekah admits. "I'll see you tomorrow Job. You better get back to your house before you get in trouble.", Rebekah says hugging the boy. Job hugs her back not wanting to ever let her go , but he does. "See ya", Job says and exits the room through the window. Rebekah starts singing sadly. This is something she always does when she feels extremely happy or extremely depressed.

La la la La di da di da da da La la la

How come everything turns out Leaving me with more doubts I feel like I m upside down And I don t wanna be here

I go right Shoulda gone left And I say things I should of not said Look at me in this big mess I don t wanna be here

Everything I do Is making me more confused Oh it used to be easy All I had to be was me Now I m mixed up

Everywhere I go Is somewhere that I don t know Oh I m hoping that I m dreaming Cuz im sick of this feeling I m mixed up Somebody help me

Rebekah sang her heart out. That night she fell asleep crying.

Rebekah's POV As I open my eyes I see Malachai hovering over me with a bloody knife in is hand. Waking up in a cold sweat Im relieved. Looking next to me Malachai is laying in bed next to me. Actually waking up this time I am beyond terrified. The light shining through the window helps relieve my shock a little bit. Getting up I realize Iam still in the same clothes from yesterday. I wonder if these kids change their clothes, if they'll give me my clothes, or if they'll give me their clothes. Just then Ruth barges into my room. Ruth twirled around in her plain white dress which had a floral pattern around the bottom. "How do I look?", she asked me. "Great?", I said truthfully. Iam slightly starled as she hands a plain blue dress to me forcefully. "Now you can change", Ruth says and smiles at me. "Thank you", I say and smile. Im just glad she didn't mention the bruise that we both knew she had seen. As soon as Ruth exits the room I change into the blue dress, take my ponytail holder off my wrist, and pull my long curly hair up into a ponytail. Hearing someone knock on my door Iam startled. "Come in", I say softly. The girl with dark brown hair that yelled at me last night comes in. "You're going to help cook breakfast and then stay here and clean the house.", she tells me. "Okay", I sigh. The girl starts to leave then turns back to me. "Iam Diana by the way", she says and takes off leaving the door open for me to follow her. That's what I do. Once in the kitchen I can't help but look at all the girls that are here.

Rebekah looks extravagant compared to all of the girl's plainess. Job waits outside for all of the girl's to head out to the cornfield. Once they do he looks around cautiously then goes inside to see Rebekah.

Rebekah's POV Turning around after finishing the dishes I see Job. "Aren't you supposed to be in the cornfield too?", I question him. "Yeah, but I had to see if you were okay", Job tells me. " I'm fine. No one even mentioned my bruise.", I explain to Job. "Look I don't want you to get in trouble because of me Job", I tell him. "I'm not leaving", Job says and starts crying. "It'll all be okay", I tell Job even though I doubt that it's true. "I have an idea", Job tells me. "Joseph planned to runaway and me and Sarah wanted to go with him , but he said we would slow him down", Job tells me. "Even though Malachai got Joseph I think we could make it", Job explains. Then it all clicks in my head. My keys were even still in my car. We could totally make it out of this horrible town.  



	11. Chapter 11

So I realized I had been spelling Malachai wrong. Not that it matters but I went back to every chapter and fixed it :D well hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your reviews.

"Come one let's go", Job says. "No, not yet", Rebekah tells him. "You and Sarah meet me here tonight and then we'll go", Rebekah tells Job. "Okay Miley", Job says and leaves Rebekah all alone to clean.

Rebekah's POV Miley. He calls me my real name. Smiling I continue cleaning by scrubbing the hardwood floors.

Meanwhile Isaac and Malachai are talking in the cornfield. "We must sacrafice Rebekah", Malachai says to the much smaller boy. "Do not blaspheme, Malachai You know not the laws. He speaks them only to me", Isaac states threateningly. Malachai now enraged says "I think not Isaac, I think you're in love with Rebekah." "Liesl Sacrilege! Down on your knees, heretic!", Isaac shouts. Malachai lashes out with his fist and knocks Isaac to the ground. Malachai stands over him. The new Usurper. "Command me not, Isaac. He Who Walks Behind the Rows will decide your fate.", Malachai tells Isaac. Isaac, dripping with venom and utter hatred for Malachai, turns on the assembled group. He screams invectives. "Don't just stand there! Seize him! Punish him! Cut him down! I command you. I am the Word and the Giver of His Laws! Disobedience to me is disobedience to Him, He Who Walks Behind the Rows, and He will slay you with a thousand times a thousand deaths, each more horrible than the last!", Isaac says angrily. Isaac's words fall on deaf ears, or at least changed minds. "They are tired of your talk Isaac. I have shown them what I can do.", Malachai tells Isaac. The boys gather around Malachai, not to seize him but to accept him as their new accepts the role matter-of-factly."Put Isaac on the cross.", the redhead orders. "No! You dare not!", Isaac shouts at Malachai."We will see how he favors you.", Malachai is seized and dragged to the cross."No! You blaspheme! He will punish you! The jaws of Hell will devour you. All of you!",Isaac shouts angrily. He struggles violently but in vain. Malachai watches with vengeful approval, as Isaac is put on the cross. "You guys ready to go?", Miley asks hopping out her window. "Of course", Sarah replys. "Okay lets go then", Miley says and then smiles. About ten minutes later an exhausted and very angry burnette slaps the car multiple times with her hands. The two kids watch in dismay."I cannot believe they took my keys", Miley sighs. "What are we gonna do?", the seven year old blonde asks concerned for Miley. "We are going to get the heck out of here", Miley says pulling Sarah in to hug her. "Come on", she says and the two kids follow her. A procession enters the clearing. It is Naomi , followed by her husband and children, escorted by candle bearing Children of the Corn. Naomi steps forward, that glazed look in her eyes. "I'm ready to celebrate my birthday.", she says."Malachai! He will not forgive you! None of you will be forgiven.", Isaac screams."We have a surprise for you, Naomi. Isaac is going to keep you company.", Malachai says and smiles. Naomi, Malachai and the rest look towards the cross. Isaac is on the cross, still kicking, struggling and shouting. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks HoneyGee08, Crystal, and Hannah for your reviews (: If anyone else reads this story views are very much aprreciated. Thanks everyone. ~ Sam

Miley's POV Night is now falling. There's a small glimmer of sun on the horizon, sinking fast. As we are going through the cornfield ,so no one will see us as we make our escape I hear shouting. Recognizing the voice and hearing what he is saying I start to go toward where he's at. Job starts to follow me. Sarah intercedes with surprising vehemence." No! You can't go that way. We need to get out of the cornfield. It's almost night."So?", Miley says. "Night is His time.", Sarah states. "Whose time?", Miley asks. "He who walks behind the rows", Sarah tells her. "I don't believe there's a bogey-man out there.", Miley tells the children. "Is too. He made them kill my mom and dad.", Job spits back at her. "I can't just leave Isaac to die then", and take off toward Isaac.

Night comes, and night is His time. The corn begins to rustle until it actually seems to tremble. He Who Walks Behind the Rows is on the move, casting a black shadow against the blackening sky. The corn bends to His will, flattening on all sides as the God surges forward. Isaac, from his high vantage point, sees what's happening to the corn. Terror fills his face. Naomi has been sitting cross-legged in the clearing. Waiting. Staring off into a private place. She senses the approaching force and stands up. She is smiling. "It's Him. He's come for me. He's come to welcome me.", Naomi says excitedly.  
She looks into the sky, all about, but cannot see any-thing. Searching, she wanders out of the clearing and into the rows. Her calling fades in the wind."I am here, Lord. I'm ready!", Naomi yells. Whimpering and cowering like the 15- year old boy that he is, Isaac watches as Naomi disappears into the corn.  
An eerie wind is beginning to blow, somewhat like the wind on the outer edge of the eye of the storm, which signals the end of the calm and the beginning of the apocalypse. In the background, the corn is breezing wildly. Debris, tumbleweeds, parts of corn plants, etc, are blowing across Gatlin. A noise from the corn-field distracts everybody. All heads turn towards it. They can see nothing, only hear A SCREAM. Isaac is ashen and sweating. His eyes are filled with unspeakable horror as he listens to the sound of Naomi screaming just beyond him in the corn. That area of the corn is being torn up by something tremendous. There are terrible, beastly howls around Noami's feeble screams.

Miley's POV Once I get to where he is I untie his ropes and he falls off the cross. "What are you doing here?", Isaac asks me. "I wasn't just going to let you die", I explain.

A sound of teraing and breaking, followed by a gurgling, quiets that area of the corn momentarily. Isaac and Miley listen in fear. They are frozen in shock. Suddenly,something is heaved into the clearing from the field. It looks like a sack, or what might once have been a body. It is wearing the remnants of Noami's clothes. As it lands in a heap, it splatters blood on Isaac and Miley. Miley screams and her and Isaac run toward Malachai and the others. "We have to destroy it!", Miley screams. A roar rings out. Most of the kids run to the barn. "No!", Malachai shouts at Miley. He pulls out a knife and starts to stab her. Isaac jumps in front of her. Isaac looks up at Malachai "Come on Malachai we have to get to the barn", Isaac begs. "No, he who walks behind the rows will not harm us", Malachai says truely convinced of what he says. "No he won't Malachai.", Miley tells him. "what kind of god tells children to kills their parents?", Miley asks the remaining children. None of them say anything. "Yeah, no God would. Any religion without love and compassion is false. It's a lie.", Miley tells them. Job and Sarah run up to Miley. "Okay I'll help you destroy it", Malachai tells Miley. The howl of the beast rises out of the field. Miley, Isaac, Malachai and the children are physically jarred by the power of the roar. The monstrous sounds continue as lights and lightning shatter the darkness, accompanied by a raging wind that tosses debris in every direction. It's as if the monster is going to destroy the entire town. Everyone hurries to the barn. "What do we do?", Malachai asks. "I don't know. If I knew what it was out there maybe I could tell you.", Miley tellshim. "It's He Who Walks Behind the Rows.", Job says to Miley. "What if we run for it. Try to make it to the road.", Job asks. Miley looks at the children, and Isaac's wound."I think we're safer here, at least for the time being.", Miley says. They listen as the horrendous noises continue outside. Things are slamming up against the barn walls. Without warning, one of the planks explodes. The wind howls in, muffling their screams of terror. "Job, has anybody ever tried to hurt the monster? Any of the parents or adults, before they were. . .", Miley asks.  
Job remembers what happened to them. To his parents."The Blue Man.", Job says quietly. "Who's the Blue Man? What did he do?", Miley asks Job. "Officer Hotchkiss. The Chief of Police. He came down here after he talked to the minister. He was reading a page torn out of the Bible. And then he was doing something with the still.", Job explains to Miley. "What stopped him?", Miley asks Job. "Malachai.", Job answers. Malachai looks guilty. "Why was he reading from the bible? What was it?", Miley questions. 


	13. Chapter 13

Job reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a compass, a pen , a rabbit's foot key chain, two baseball cards, and a wallet. He pores through a number of papers he has in the wallet. The barn rocks and sways to the side.  
"Please hurry Job", Miley says terrified.  
Job finally finds what he's looking for. He hands Miley the page from three years ago.

Miley's POV It's from Revelations, chapter 20. verse 10 is circled in red.

20:10 And the devil that deceived them was cast into the lake of fire and brimstone, where the beast and the false prophet are, and shall be tormented day and night for ever and ever.

I read the page.

"I don't know what it means!", Miley says frustrated. Another plank explodes. And another. They duck out of the way of the splintering boards. "What was the Blue Man doing at the still?", Miley asks shouting to Job. "He hooked the hose up to it and was rolling it out.", Job tells ponders. "Lake of fire...Fire! He must have been trying to burn the field.", Miley exclaims. "You kids get me as many hoses as you can find quick. Job and Sarah find me a bottle a glass bottle, a soda pop bottle if you can. Malachai, come here.", Miley orders nicely. Miley leads Malachai over to the gasohol drums. She takes the hose from Diana. It won't connect to the spigot. "Give me your knife.", Miley commands. The innocent looking girl hands Miley a mean looking knife. Miley hands it to Malachai and holds up the hose.  
"Cut it.", Miley tells him. He does so. Miley jams the end onto the spigot."You're going to have to hold this tight when I go out there.", Miley tells Malachai."Where? What? Are you crazy?", Isaac questions Miley. Miley ignores him. "Connect those hoses. Hurry!", Miley orders the arrives with an empty, ancient bottle of Pepsi. Miley takes the hose off the spigot long enough to fill the bottle with gasohol. She rips part of Job's shirt and stuffs the rag into the bottle. Job protests. "Hey!", Job exclaims. Miley smiles and touches the boy's cheek as she shakes the bottle thoroughly, wetting the rag with the gasohol. "Remember to keep that hose on tight.", Miley says to Malachai. She jams it up against the spigot and opens the valve. Malachai doesn't know what to say, so he says nothing. 


	14. Chapter 14

Miley runs with the hose and the Molotov cocktail towards the sprinkler pump fixture. An even more savage roar goes up from the monster. Things begin to come out of the field, shot as if from cannons, right at Miley. At first the corn plants seem like debris. They whip around Miley's legs, tripping her, and around her arms. While she's struggling, more are piling on top of her. Miley's becoming entangled in a net. Panic stricken, Miley struggles to free herself. She's tearing at the stalks, but to no avail. Job suddenly appears with a knife. He starts hacking away at the stalks. They bleed and the monster howls in protest. Miley is free. She picks up the hose and cocktail. "Get back to the barn!", Miley yells at Job. She runs forward. Job stays right where he is, not wanting to abandon Miley. And now the monster itself rears its head and bellows its intent. It is immense, formless, a vision of death. Miley is working feverishly. She opens the metal cover on the pump and tries to unscrew its connecting valve. The thing won't budge. The hose is spilling gallons of gasohol by the second and is in danger of running out. She grabs another piece of loose tubing and uses it as a lever. The valve finally opens. Job arrives. The monster moves slowly, steadly, inexorably towards Miley and Job. Miley jams the hose into the valve. She throws the switch and nothing happens. The monster approaches. Miley and Job will never make it back to the barn. The Beast is too close. But then, the sprinklers begin to move, kicked to life by the sudden increase in pressure. They begin to spew gasohol over the sacred corn. 


	15. Chapter 15

thank you guys for reviewing this story. I loved writing this story :)

The Beast is enraged. It looses a deafening roar of protest and pain. It lifts the giant sprinklers into the air like they were toys and thrashes them, but as it does so it only gets more of the fluid on the corn, and also on itself. Miley picks up the Molotov cocktail and heaves it. The Molotov cocktail falls far short of its target. In fact, it doesn't even break. Miley stares in shock.  
"Oh no", Miley , realizing what has happened, begins to run straight into the corn. "Job! NO! COME BACK!", Miley pleas. Job is intent. His little body darts into the rows. The monster starts towards the boy. Miley starts towards the field,screaming to Job in vain. "JOB! RUN! IT'S COMING AFTER YOU!", Miley screams at Job. Job flies past the stalks. He spots the still-burning cocktail. Miley scours the field with her eyes. Despair racks her body. As the Beast comes within 50 yards, its immense shadow falls over her. Miley steps back, her eyes drawn upwards. She is about to die and she knows it. 


	16. Chapter 16

Job emerges from the cornfield. He hands the flaming Molotov cocktail to Miley, who is so happy to see him that she forgets herself for a moment. She looks at the boy, and then incredulously at the bomb. Job waits expectantly for Miley to throw it again. Miley heaves the cocktail as hard and as high as she can. It takes a second for it to land and then..BAROOOM!  
The cornfiel explodes in flame becoming a veritable lake of fire. The sky turns a fiery orange-red. The beast howls even louder, registering its pain and rage. Isaac and the rest of the children venture a look, so great is the noise and the heat. Isaac seeing the flames freaks out. "Oh my God! Miley!", he exclaims. Isaac goes running to Miley, all of the Children following. Miley and Job have been running towards the barn. "Is it dead?", Job ask Miley as they run. "I think so", Miley answers. "Then why are we still running", Job asks her. Miley stops, laughs a little, and then grabs Job's join the others and all continue their retreat to a safer place. They stop near the edge of town and look back on the destruction.

Miley's POV The Devil is in his Hell. As the flames consume the field, a much brighter and more intense fire accompanied "by tortured screaming, breaks off from the general one. The Beast is outlined and defined by this fire within the fire. It burns brighter and brighter, brilliantly for a moment, and then implodes in on itself, turning into a vortex that disappears down into the earth.

Miley, Isaac, Malachai,Job, and Sarah, and all of the others, watch, the glow from the continuing flames casting a healing light on their faces. "Wow", Ruth gasps. Miley is leaning against Job. In her hand, she is still clutching the page from Revelations. 


	17. Chapter 17

For all those who read this story and were wondering if I'd post more I'm amking another Children of the corn story featuring Miley Cyrus. It will take place during the 3rd children of the corn movie. Thanks so much for reading this story and posting reviews (: -Sam 


End file.
